Where in the World is Thomas?
"Where in the World is Thomas?" is the first song featured in Big World! Big Adventures! Lyrics :Bertie ''(spoken):' Thomas? :'Percy '(spoken):' Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? :'Toby (spoken):' Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) :'Gordon:' He could have bashed into some buffers :'Diesel:' Or dropped down into a mine :'Percy:' Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed a danger sign :'Rosie:' He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all :'Edward:' Or crashed into a stationmaster's house :'Knapford Stationmaster:' Right through a wall :'Toby:' He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown :'Paxton:' Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown :'Sidney:' That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? :'Paxton:' What if it was always covered in mist? :'Sidney:' That sounds very mist-erious! :'Marion:' He could be caught up in a landslide :'Bill:' Or have fallen off a bridge :'Ben:' Or tried to climb a mountain :'Timothy:' And be stuck up on a ridge! :'James:' He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race :Imprisoned in a Steelworks! :'Percy:' Or be lost in outer space! :'Sir Topham Hatt (spoken):' Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas :Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! :'James:' He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! :'Henry:' He could be almost anywhere! :'Sir Topham Hatt:' Oh, where did Thomas go? :'Percy (spoken):' We don't know, sir! :'Sir Topham Hatt (spoken):' Well, keep looking! :'All:' He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :'Emily (spoken):' Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! :'Sir Topham Hatt (spoken):' Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. :'Emily (spoken):' Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! :'Sir Topham Hatt:' She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! :He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile :Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile :He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower :Or chilling in Antarctica... :'Dowager Hatt:' He wouldn't last an hour! :'Sir Topham Hatt:' He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air :Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! :'Percy (spoken): Are there tracks there? :'James '(spoken):' Of course! The subway goes right through it. :'Percy (spoken):' You mean he's gone underground? :'Thomas (spoken):' Hello! Hello? :'Sir Topham Hatt:' He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by :Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai :'Thomas:' Hi! :'Moai Head:' Hi. :'Sir Topham Hatt:' He could be on an African safari racing a zebra :Or in Venice on a gondola! :'Dowager Hatt (spoken):' Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! :'Sir Topham Hatt (spoken):' Well he could if it was a rather large gondola :He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo :He could be almost anywhere :Oh, where did Thomas go? :'Henry (spoken):' We still don't know, sir! :'Sir Topham Hatt (spoken):' Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. :'All:' He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? :He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world :'Sir Topham Hatt:' Oh Thomas, where could you be? Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Marion * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Captain * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Carly * Duck * Stanley * Charlie * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Norman * Philip * Stafford * Winston * Henrietta * Ferdinand A Moai head also speaks. Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Yards ** Ffarquhar Quarry ** Maron ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Arlesburgh Maritime Museum ** The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House ** Crosby Tunnel ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Vicarstown ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Brendam Docks ** Maithwaite ** The Lead Mines ** Misty Island Tunnel ** Harwick ** Arlesburgh West ** Arlesdale ** Ulfstead Castle ** Tidmouth ** Wellsworth ** Blue Mountain Quarry ** Ballahoo ** Norramby ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Sodor Castle * China ** Himalayas * United States ** Times Square * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro * Easter Island * Egypt ** River Nile * Australia ** The Outback * France ** Paris ** Eiffel Tower * Japan ** Tokyo * The Mainland ** The Steelworks ** Barrow-in-Furness * Misty Island Voice Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Bertie, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and the Knapford Stationmaster * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby and Big Mickey * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Marion * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Kerry Shale as Diesel and Harold * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and the Moai Head US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James and Big Mickey * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Knapford Stationmaster * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill * Matt Wilkinson as Ben * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Teresa Gallagher as Marion * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and the Moai Head Finland * Juha Varis as Thomas * Petrus Kähkönen as Edward and Bertie * Jarmo Koski as Henry and Sidney * Pasi Ruohonen as Gordon * Petri Hanttu as James, Toby and Diesel * Taisto Oksanen as Percy * Susa Saukko as Emily, Rosie and Dowager Hatt * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen as Paxton * Sasu Moilanen as Bill * Joonathan Kettunen as Ben * Elise Langenoja as Marion * Peter Pihlström as Timothy * Aku Laitinen as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * Numerous references to past episodes and specials are made throughout the song: ** A reference to the first series episode, Down the Mine is made by Diesel. ** A reference to the second series episode, Percy Takes the Plunge is made by Percy. ** A reference and a CGI recreation of a scene from the second series episode, Thomas Comes to Breakfast are made by Edward. ** A reference to the fourth series episode, Thomas and the Special Letter is made by Gordon. ** A reference to the seventh series episode, Something Fishy is made by Bill ** A reference to the 2014 special, Tale of the Brave is made by Marion. ** References to the seventeenth series episode, Thomas' Shortcut and the 2017 special Journey Beyond Sodor are made by James. ** A reference to the first series episode, The Sad Story of Henry is made by Rosie. ** A reference to the 2009 special Hero of the Rails is made by Toby. ** A reference to the 2010 special Misty Island Rescue is made by Paxton and Sidney. ** A reference to the 2012 special Blue Mountain Mystery is made by Ben and Timothy. * Sir Topham Hatt says "Sir Topham Hatt/Fat Controller to Major Thomas," which is a reference to the line "Ground Control to Major Tom" from the David Bowie song, ''Space Oddity. * On Spotify, the UK dub of this song was released, but then deleted. It was re-released on 5 September 2018, but the US dub replaced it. The same happened to We're Friends, Sometimes You Make a Friend, Wake Up and the reprise of We’re Friends. Goofs * When Percy enters the yard at the beginning of the song, a loading bay can be seen beside him but in the next shot, it is gone. * In the overhead shot of Knapford Yards, Norman, Stanley and Stafford's eyes are not animated and appear closed. * Harold has his US voice in the UK version. * Although voiced by Ramsus Hardiker, Bill's voice sounds much deeper than it does in later instances. * Ben's body has been raised noticeably higher compared to his chassis, probably to match in height with the truck's buffers. In Other Languages ja:どこなのトーマス? Category:Songs